A Shinigami
by jumangi21
Summary: What if naruto left the hidden leaf for the hidden sand village?READ MORE TO FIND OUT.MAJOR SASUKE BASHING AND MAJOR DARK NARUTO IN THE BEGINING FOUR CHAPTERS.Parings Naruto/oc This story will be deleted and will be replaced.
1. Chapter 1

A Shinigami

**Dissclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to naruto,but I do own Mikuto Namikaze.**

** Ok this story is going to have a evil naruto,but only to a certant and if you like sasuke...DONT READ THIS STORY MAJOR SASUKE BASHING!!!!But anyway this is just to relieve boredom.**

** On with the show!!!!**

Chapter One:

A Demon Boy

As the day was progressing the sounds of angry villagers could be were chasing a four year old boy down the street,trying to kill him...or at least hurt badly. "YOU WONT GET AWAY THIS TIME DEMON!!!" "WERE GOING TO FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE STARTED!!!" Those were just some of the words that the villagers were they had the boy conrered in a alleyway,they started to punch and kick the seemed that they were going to kill the boy until a bunch of anbu came in and broke up the arrested the villagers and took the boy to the hospital to in the hospital the boy was visited by the a old man with hokage robes. "Why are you here?" "What I cant come?"Asked the old man. "It's not that.I want to get stronger but am unable to." The old hokage looked at the boy with sympathy. Then out of nowhere naruto was in a looked around trying to find out where he was at the then heared a long laugh coming further down the passageway. He decided to investigate what made the laugh. He then heared "**HURRY UP ALLREADY WILL YOU??!!I DONT WANT TO WAIT FOREVER!!!"** That made naruto jump,but he pressed on. When he finally reached the end of the sewer he was in front of a huge gate that a peice of paper in the middle of it that said "SEAL". But what got his attention was a pair of lingering red eyes that watched his every move. "**SO THIS IS MY VESSAL,WELL YOU AREN'T WHAT I EXPECTED AT ALL BUT YOU WILL DO I GUESS." **"Who are you?!" Asked naruto. **"I AM THE SOURCE OF YOUR POWER I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX!!!**" Naruto looked at the demon and then said "YOUR THE REASON I HAVE BEEN TORTURED MY WHOLE LIFE?!!!" The fox demon laughed and said "**YES AND NO.I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO TRAIN YOU TO BECOME A SHINIGAMI...NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY CHOICE IN THE AND I WOULD GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE IF I WERE YOU THE HOKAGE CANT PROTECT YOU FOREVER,AND HE WILL ONLY GET IN YOUR WAY." **Naruto looked at the demon and said "Teach me,I want to be powerful...I want to destroy the hidden leaf village!" Tje fox laughed and said "**GOOD,I WILL HELP YOU...BUT YOU MUST DO AS I SAY AND GET OUT OF THE TIME YOU WILL BECOME A SHINIGAMI." **Naruto just nodded and said "Yes just give me the power to destroy the hidden leaf village!" **"AS YOU WISH." **With that naruto was back in his own world and the hokage was looked out the window to see that it was night time and he decided to take this opportunity to get out of the village. He went to his appartment to pack up and when he was done he jumped out the window and hopped across he finally reached the gates he was spotted by a anbu gaurd. "Where do you think you are going?!" Naruto whirled around to see the anbu. "I said where do you think you are going?!!" Naruto gave no answer but instead killed the man without a word and a sound. He then calmly walked away and left the village heading for Suna.


	2. Chapter 2

A Shinigami

**Dissclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to naruto,but I do own Mikuto Namikaze.**

** Ok this chapter is going to be held in will also meet up with a character that everyone and the next chapter is going to have a eight year time skip for the chunin the chapter AND NO FLAMES!!!Oh and the kazekage in this story will not be such a prick he will actually be quite helpfull.**

Chapter Two:

A Shinigami To Be

As dawn broke,naruto was already half way to sun was giving him blisters,and he could not walk any collapsed from heat could see birds circling him from above. "If I dont move the birds will eat me...."He thought out loud. Just then he heared footsteps coming towards him,he looked at the figure but could not see him because of the sun. He passed out after hours later,naruto woke up in a hospital body was covered in bandages and he felt dizzy. "Where...am...I...?" Naruto looked around the room to see a boy about his age with red hair sleeping in a chair. Just then the nine tailed fox growled from his cage "**SHUKAKU....BEWARE KID THIS BOY IS NOT TO BE UNDERESTIMATED."** Naruto just nodded and walked out of the room but just as he walked out he was stopped by a man in kazekage robes. "Where are you going?" He asked in a calm voice. Naruto just walked past him and said "I am going to train,so that I can become a shinigami and fufill my dream." The kazekage just chukled and asked "How do you plan on becoming a shinigami?" Naruto just looked at him and said "By learning jutsus and becoming strong." "Whats your name?"Asked the kazekage. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he bowed in respect. The kazekage just returned the bow as naruto just kept naruto was outside he noticed that he was in the hidden sand village. As naruto was walking down the street he was standing in front of cage of the kyuubi. "What is it?...." Naruto asked. "**I AM NOW GOING TO TRAIN YOU TO BECOME A SHINIGAMI....IT WILL TAKE THREE YEARS TO ACOMPLISH THOUGH..." "BUT IF YOU SUCCEED YOU WILL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOUR GOAL." **Naruto just nodded and said "I am ready to begin..."

In the three years naruto was in suna,he learned how to use many of the hidden sand village's even learned some from the Nine Tailed what made it all worth it was his new friends Gaara,Temari,and Kankuro. "Within the first week they helped him with his training and became fast naruto told them as well as thier father about the nine tailed fox they were a little surprised but they did not hate naruto. Which made naruto know that he was well recieved in even got to live with the kazekage and his the second year naruto had recieved some new clothes from the nine tailed clothes were what all shinigami wear.A black robe with a white even recieved a Katana that was bigger then he was. After a while naruto got used to the was the day that naruto would be ninja of the hidden sand naruto woke in his room, he got dressed and headed to the acadamy to take the graduation was surprised to see many of the students already there and waiting. When he saw his brothers and sister he went over to them and took a seat next to them. "Whats up naruto?" Kankuro asked. "Nothing much,just waiting to take the exam like everyone else in here....." Then the teacher came in and told everyone to settle down which they instructor then called the kids by name to take the test. When it was finally naruto's turn the teacher asked him to make a shadow clone,which naruto then asked naruto to do a transformation jutsu of the kazekage,and again naruto did without a problem. The last part of the test naruto had to do a B-Rank Jutsu that he learned outside of the acadamy. Naruto then asked them to stand went through the handsigns and said "**WIND STYLE: RASENGAN WIND SHURIKEN JUTSU!!!" **Naruto then threw the rasengan shuriken at a tree making a huge explosion. Most of the people were awestruck by the sheer power of the jutsu,while some were mad that they could not do the jutsu themselves. "Very good naruto you pass with flying colors!" The instructor said as he threw a sand village headband to naruto. Naruto put on his headband and went over to his brothers and sister who had to pick thier jaws of the ground. "What?" "When did you learn that?!" Asked a competly shocked gaara. Naruto just smiled and said ""The kyuubi taught me that jutsu." They nodded and kankuro said "No fair you have a powerful demon to teach you powerful jutsus." They just shook thier heads in a fit of laughter.

The next day they were put on teams of three,naruto however only got to have gaara on his team and not his other siblings. "Ok the teams are as following : Team 1 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Rin Okitakae....Jonin sensie is Baki. Team 2 Will consist of Kankuro, Temari, Jun Hoshikage....Jonin sensie is Ryu." The teacher went down the list until he was jonin sensies then came in and gathered thier teams.

** OK SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME :( I needed to get a few things sorted out at you liked it......NO FLAMES!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Shinigami

**Helloooooooooooo......This chapter like I said is going to have a eight year time skip for the chunin exams.I have decided to change things up a bit,instead if the sand and sound invading the leaf,it will be the sound and Mist village invading the leaf.....Hope you like it :)**

**On with the show!!!!!!!  
**

Chapter Three:

The Chunin Exams And Getting to Know You

Part 1

In the sand village people were seeing the genin teams off and hoping they would all come back 1 and team 2 decided to go different routes to get to the leaf they finally arrived at the gates of the hidden leaf they were greeted by the asked them to sign in and not to cause trouble. The whole time naruto was a bundle of nerves,he couldn't stand this village and his team and siblings knew it. Gaara came over to him put a hand on his shoulder and asked "You okay?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah I just hate this village for what they did to me..." When gaara heared what they did to naruto he was seriously pissed off, how could anyone do that to a child?They were snapped out of their thoughts when Baki came over and told them to gaara and rin and told them to go to the hotel while he and naruto went to the hokage's all nodded and went thier seperate ways.

Meanwhile the hokage was doing paperwork,when his secretary came in and said that there was two sand ninja who wanted to see told her to let them in. The secretary came over to baki and naruto and said "The hokage will see you now..." "Thank you." Naruto said nothing but followed baki into the office. "What can I do for you two sand ninja?" Asked the hokage. "Lord hokage, we have spies that have confirmed that the sound and Mist village are planing on invading your village and the sand village wants you to know that you have our complete support on the matter..." That statement disturbed the hokage and he asked "Do you know when they plan on attacking us?" Baki nodded and said that they were going to attack at the final phase of teh chunin exams. The hokage then thanked them but stopped when he saw naruto. "Can I ask your name?" The hokage asked in a polite nodded and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki....Sorry for not writting you old man..." The hokage just smiled and imbraced him in a hug. "Naruto you go have fun with gaara and rin while I talk to the hokage." Naruto just bowed and said "Yes sir,It good to see you again old man hokage..." With that naruto wlaked out of the hokage's even three feet out of the hokage building a group of kids with a silver haired man came of the kids with spiky black hair pushed naruto who just said "Watch where you are going you fool...." The kid just gave him a murderous look and then tried to roundhouse kick naruto in the head. The kid felt his kick conntect with something but paled when it was the other kids hand. "I told you to watch where you are going you fool,or maybe I should cut off your leg?" "What is a sand ninja doing in konoha?" Asked the kid. "If your that stupid than I am not inclined to tell you anything....Uchiha Dipshit." With that naruto pushed the kid ten feet in the opposite direction. "I suggest you go back to what you where doing sir." Naruto just laughed and said "Very well kakashi hatake,I suggest you keep your brats in line or else..." Naruto then dissapeared in a swirl of sand leaving the leaf genin and jonin confused.

(With Rin and Gaara)

Gaara and rin were currently checking into the only room they could get was a two bedroom with one bath. They gracoucly excepted. They turned around to see naruto walking up to them. "Whats wrong naruto?" Rin asked in her usually happy tone of voice. "Nothing rin,just bad memories here thats all.I need to rest did youn get a room?" They nodded and went up to the room.

**OK hope you liked it.....**


	4. Chapter 4

A Shinigami

**Disclaimer: No,no, and Hell NO!**

** Ok I am sorry for the long update for those who were waiting for one...:( But I am going to update not only this story but some others as well. (Mainly dragon summoner, and shinagami.) This chapter is going to be where naruto,gaara,and rin meet up with kankuro,temair, will also have a little fight with naruto and hope you like it...Oh and before I forget You the readers will get a surprise in the next chapter but you'll have to wait to find out.(Insert evil Laughter...)**

** On with the show!**

Chapter Four:

The Fight and The Chunin Exams Begin!

Part 1

As naruto woke up he noticed that his team was still not to wake them he queitly walked out of the tried to when he noticed that gaara's sand was around his ankle. "What is it gaara?" Naruto asked fully aware that he was awake. "Be carefull around that uchiha boy you told me about last night...I know rin would be beside herself if you got hurt..." Naruto just blushed and released his sand and let naruto walk out. A little while later rin woke up and saw that naruto was missing. "Gaara where is naruto?" Rin asked with concern in her voice. Baki asnswered for gaara. "He went to see the hokage,but that was a little while ago...Gaara,Rin go look for him.I am worried that naruto will get into a fight for no reason..." They both nodded and walked out of the hotel to find thier team mate.

A while later gaara found naruto hiding behind a tree looking at a couple of leaf genin and thier sensei training. The jonin thought he could sense a presence behind the tree but shook it off and continued to train with his students. "What are you doing here naruto?" Asked rin. " Watching how the jonin interact with his students...seeing as how I never had anyone to take care of me when I was living here..." Rin was taken aback by his statement. "You used to live here?" "Yes...But I ran out of this godforsaken village...I wanted to burn this village to the ground when I was now I am not so sure..."Naruto then dissapeared in a swirl of sand leaving a confused rin and gaara. But for the privacy of their team mate they didn't push the issue further when they found him by a appartment complex later. Naruto then said "This is where I used to live..." "You used to live here?This place is a shithole to say the least!" Naruto just smiled and said "You should have seen the orphanage,It was worse then this place." He was about to continue when he heared a commotion going on in allyway. "Come on we need to see whats going on!" Naruto said and his team sprang into action. When they found kankuro,temari,and Jun beging attacked by one dipshit imeaditly to everyone's but gaara's surprise used sand to capture sasuke and restrain him. "What do you think your doing dipshit uchiha?You know that attacking the son of the kazekage can lead our villages to war right?DO you really want to start a war that you cant win?" Naruto eye's flared crimson red at the end making sasuke flinch. "I demand you let me go or I'll kill you where you stand!" His eyes now changing to his sharingan form. "Your eyes wont work on me boy,but I must say your eyes are nowhere near itachi's..." That last comment made sasuke lose it he imeaditly broke free of the sand and began to attack a wall of sand protected naruto from time gaara was not going to have someone attacking his best friend. When it looked like all hell was going to break lose kakashi appeared and broke it up. "Sasuke you know better I am deeply dissapointed in you,attacking a freind who can easily kill you..." Kakashi then looked to naruto and bowed saying "I apologize for my students behaivor...Naruto Namikaze..." Kakashi said the last part in a wisper but naruto heared it and imeaditly whirled around and asked "Why do you think I am a namikaze when I have no parents?" He asked. Kakashi just eye smiled and said "If you want to know ask the hokage he be more then happy to tell you..." With that he dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked like he someone had just killed his puppy. He just went to the hokage's office to see what the hell kakashi ment by that.

With the third hokage...

Sarutobi was having a good day, until he felt a shiver go up his spine. He shrugged it off and went back to work. Then out of nowhere the doors to his office were blasted off there hinges. When the smoke cleared a very pissed off naruto stood in the door way. He just looked at him and said

"Old man...we need to talk now!"

**Again sorry for the long update and there will be more in both the stories I I need to know who do you want naruto to be paired up with in this story? The choices are as followed.**

**1: Hinata.**

**2: Rin (On there team.)**

**3:Ino**

**4:Sakura**

**5:Yugito**

**Please pm me if you have any comments on the pairing.**


	5. Chapter 5

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21


	6. Chapter 6

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21

Lady Morganas Heir


	7. MAJOR WARNING ATTENTION ALL READERS!

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF FANFICTION!

I WAS PM'ED THE OTHER DAY FROM A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE THAT THE FANFICTION SITE MANAGERS ARE NOT THE ONES DOING THE GENOCIDE!IT IS A BUNCH OF AUTHORS THAT ARE IN A GROUP.

IT SEEMS THAT THE WAY THEY ARE DOING THIS ARE BITCHING A LOT ABOUT A STORY WETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! MY SOURCE SAID THAT THEY FLAME OTHER STORIES IN THIER REVIEWS AND USE WORDS LIKE "DUSHBAG" AND "ASSHOLE"! WE MUST FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE NOW!


	8. Sorry,Rewrite and Three new Stories!

**Hello to all my readers of this fanfic! Firstly I would like to apologize...I am not abandoning any of my stories but I am actually going to rewrite one of them and delete the other three while posting three different stories which will be a surprise. The one that I am going to rewrite is Naruto a Fox Duelist.**

**I hope that you will enjoy the rewrite and my other three fanfiction stories...TATA!**


End file.
